


Slow Dancing

by Axisonal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Gay Will Byers, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Prom, Slow Dancing, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisonal/pseuds/Axisonal
Summary: It's the year 1988, and it's senior prom, so naturally, Will askes Mike to dance with him.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Slow Dancing

It's only been a few hours, and Will's already bored.

He protested a few times when he had a conversation about it with his mother, but that was about it. So here he was, sitting in a sweaty high school gym, sitting by the snack table and holding onto a drink of punch, clearly bored.

He'd hummed along to the few songs that played but never went on the dance floor with the rest of his friends and their partners. Will didn't want to bother them, so he just stayed back and took a few snacks nearby and a few drinks from his cup. Nobody had asked him to dance, and he could be okay with that, nothing really ever seemed to go right in Will's life, and he'd grown to get used to it, because hell, it was true. He didn't crave attention, and in return, he didn't get much except getting said attention from talking to his friends about his ideas about his next art project, but that was about it.

When he finished his third cup of punch, that was when the slow dance music started. Crushing up the small plastic cup in his hands, he sighed softly, putting his cup in the trash and making his way back to his seat near a table where his friends all decided to sit. They were all getting ready to slow dance, but he didn't see Mike on the dance floor, so Will decided to assume some things, although he had looked around the room. No Mike.

Then there was the sound of someone sitting in the chair next to him.

Will had turned his head one way once he heard the chair scoot a bit. Mike was sitting next to him, and they were making eye contact, which had caused mild redness to appear on his face, and he had turned away from Mike. His left knee beginning to bounce anxiously. Finally, after a few seconds had passed, he turned back to look at Mike, who once again was looking at him back, tilting his head one way out of confusion. "What?" Mike had finally asked. 

"You don't have anyone to dance to as well?" Will had asked, his throat going dry. Mike nodded silently, his eyes darting to the crowd of people dancing, before looking right back at Will, nodding once more. He shakes his head as his knee continues to bounce, messing with both of his hands, looking away from Mike, the music still going through in and out of his ears, feeling a pull to the dance floor, but with who? He couldn't dance alone to a song like this, obviously.

So, he turns back to his best friend and asks a question that he might regret in a few seconds if not right when he's asking it. "Do you want to dance with me?" Mike's expression turned from blank to shocked, and once again, his dark brown eyes darted to the crowd of people, then they looked back at Will with an expression that asked a question that Will knew pretty well, but he nodded regardless, a nervous but excited smile appearing on his face. "Please?" 

Mike nods after seconds of silence, and the smile no longer turns nervous.

"Let's dance then, Michael Wheeler," Will said, holding out his hand, in which Mike took it without hesitation, a smile appearing on his face.

The two boys had walked out on the dance floor, leaving the world of high school and bullies and their friends behind, so they decided to dance together, leaving the worries about whatever might be scary behind, because now, in this very moment, it was their world and they had nothing to worry about. 

It was one of the best proms Will had. 


End file.
